


Бумажный самолётик

by lady_garet



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_garet/pseuds/lady_garet
Summary: После миссии Эпитафии Ая улетает в Нью-Йорк. Кэн провожает его в аэропорту...





	Бумажный самолётик

Самолёт отрывается от земли, остаются позади прошлая жизнь и прошлая боль. Друзья… да, и они теперь в прошлом. В аэропорту Аю провожал Кэн, он мог бы стать хорошим напарником теперь, пожалуй, лучшим из всех, потому что не связан семьёй, любовью и обещаниями. Но сердце Кэна в смятении, а тому, кто сомневается, не место на пути свободного убийцы! Хотя кого он обманывает? Кэн, Ёдзи, Оми так же, как и он сам уже давно мчатся по этому пути, как собаки по горячему следу. Находят, догоняют, наказывают преступников, до которых не может дотянуться закон. Но под знаком Белого Креста они сами вне закона. Их руки в крови, а имена преданы забвению. 

В самом начале, когда Ая клялся отомстить за свою семью, он верил, что останется чист. Когда-нибудь всё закончится, боль от потери родителей покинет сердце, сестрёнка поправится, и тогда он выйдет из тайной организации, устроится на обычную работу, и всё будет так, как раньше. Но он не знал, что по этой дороге можно идти только вперёд. Даже если Персия берёт на себя ответственность за грехи убийц, пролитая кровь будет вечно жечь руки, а от собственной совести никуда не деться. 

И вот сейчас Ая вышел из тайной организации. Но не для того, чтобы вернуться к жизни обычных людей. Он будет продолжать убивать преступников, безнаказанно разгуливающих на свободе. Потому что теперь он — живое воплощение возмездия. У него нет больше собственной судьбы, он существует для того, чтобы мстить за всех обиженных так же, как отомстил за свою семью. Теперь Ая сам отвечает за свои грехи, и если есть силы нести этот крест в одиночку, то незачем втягивать друзей. Поэтому в аэропорту он не стал дожидаться, пока Кэн примет окончательное решение. Если не сейчас — то уже никогда. Так будет лучше. 

Лайнер летит над океаном. Ая складывает из бумаги белый самолётик. Так делал Ботан в память о своей пропавшей дочери. И так теперь делает Ая в память о нём самом. Жизнь наполняется смыслом, когда мы возвращаем надежду обездоленным, спасаем невинных, даём будущее тем, у кого его незаслуженно отняли. Кто ещё позаботится о них, когда закон бессилен? И если вдруг спасённые решат помолиться за того, кто ради их спокойствия и счастья запятнал кровью руки и душу, — это ли не лучшая награда? Это ли не высший смысл?


End file.
